Twisted Fate
by EndlessArmageddon3423
Summary: Noelle never liked Blake for numerous reasons but when they are forced to work together. It puts a strain on her relationship with Carl when the teenage aristocrat starts to fall for her. NoellexBlake.


**A/N: Alright this is the only pairing in the section of ATBG. Which is very fine with me cause this would never have crossed anybodies mind. A story that forms into a NoellexBlake fic.**

**Heck yeah I like Carl he's freakin awesome so please don't think for a second that I have a distaste for him. LOL.**

**I grew up on this show and I think it would be a pleasure to do a fic on it.

* * *

**

' _Breath in , Breath out…breath in , breath out.'_

Sitting on the stone ground , the sun was beating down on her dark auburn hair. The untamed curls framed around her face like the mane of a lion.

Folding her arms gracefully in her lap , opening her hazel eyes. She took in the scenery.

Sunny skies…no cloud in sight , basically you can say today was a normal day…for her.

The dark green forest trailed along her backyard. Her family are one of the fewest people to own a house with tree's still in the back. Most inhabitants of Sheltered Shrubs don't have that…sure a few trees here and there but not a whole damn forest.

Standing up she brushed off the dirt that stuck to her black gaucho's and headed back into her house.

" Went to the grocery store…I'll return in fifteen minutes."

Noelle smile slightly.

" Love , Mom."

It was just her and her mother , whenever someone brought up the subject of her father she would feel as if someone had thrown a ten ton anvil on her body.

No , he didn't divorce her mother nor did he die. Once people figured out it was none of those things that's when they started to pity her…since most of them are friends of her mother and are to senile to understand that teen's have feelings just as deep and sensitive to subjects such as that.

Fixing a peanut better and jelly sandwich she tasted it , licking her lips she frown in disappointment.

" Needs more jelly."

Smirking to herself it brought back memories when she was ten and she was in the same situation that she is now.

Raising her right hand , the jar swiftly levitated towards her. Grasping it , Noelle placed sandwich beside it.

Finishing her lunch , the house phone caught her attention. Normally Noelle would be against using her powers for petty things like getting the phone but today she was feeling stressed and exhausted.

Stringing the phone off the receiver towards herself. She smiled sly…the telekinetic teen knew whom was on the other end.

" Hello , Carl."

Her voice dripped like warm honey.

" Uh…this is Blake…Gripling , you were expecting Foutley…_weren't you_ ?"

Noelle's face was red from the fact she assumed that it was Carl even before the voice spoke on the other end.

' _I can't be getting rusty this young in my life.'_

" What do you want , Gripling…I for one aren't in the mood to hear what annoying nonsense you have to say. Goodbye."

" Wait !"

The Blake's voice sounded urgent which slightly caught Noelle's attention but it wasn't enough it hear the young aristocrat out.

Slamming the phone on the receiver , Noelle shrugged and went back to outside to meditate some more…because listening to Blake's voice even for a second could kill anybody's mood.

Looking back at the white phone she was starting to get second thoughts about what the ignorant blond wanted but she shook her head as if she was going insane and made her way back to the backyard.

Later that night she told Carl and Hoodsey on the phone about what had happened , even though her boyfriend had moved out of Sheltered Shrubs he wasn't far away. Hoodsey looked after Noelle like an older brother , despite the fact that they are the same age.

Both Carl and Hoodsey didn't have a good opinion on Gripling but Noelle despised him a lot.

The trio thought Blake had learned his lesson on looking down on other's when his dad's actions lost the families money and they lost all their luxury belongings.

No he didn't , because at the age of sixteen his father and mother both became richer than they were before.

' _If that's even possible.'_

All the morals he had learnt from Carl and Hoodsey all went out the window.

" So you didn't even want to hear him out."

Noelle chuckled.

" No , why would I , Hoodsey ?"

Carl laughed , his girlfriend was feisty when they were kids and now as a teen. She still harbors that flame.

" That's Noelle for yah."

Noelle smiled prideful at his comment.

" Yep , I mean what is he gonna do ? Get me back for hanging up on him."

Down in the pit of her stomach made her mind believe her words but didn't want to mention it to the guys.

* * *

**A/N: So , tell what you think about the story so far. Yes , Blake , Noelle , Hoodsey and Carl are sixteen but don't worry as the story goes on…Ginger and the rest of the older cast will appear. That won't be for a while.**

**I do not own any of the characters they all belong to Emily Kapnek.**

**Next chapter will be longer. LOL.  
**


End file.
